potterplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Switch
Justin Andrew Switch is a 6th year Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, originally attending Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, placed in Wampus house. He was infected with Lycanthropy in his 5th year. He was recently appointed as the male prefect of Gyrffindor House, and hopes to start his own Broom Manufacturing Company after graduation. Appearance Justin has brown, thick hair that used to be kept short, but has sense grown longer, which he know keeps in a bun, out of his face. His eyes are an emerald green, flecked with a bit of brown and gold around the iris. He stands relatively average in height, about 6'0", and carries an athletic feature. He's been described as handsome, with near perfect symmetrical features. When not wearing his school uniform, which he usually keeps loose and business casual, he tends towards jackets, windbreakers, and sleeved shirts with jeans and runners. He wears his Prefect badge incorporated some way into his outfit, especially during classes and patrols. Ever since the attack that left Justin with lycanthropy, he tries to not show off his back or legs, given he has scars that will never heal. He has two mauled across his left shoulder and left tricep, and one down the back of his right calf. Since joining the duelling club in his 6th year, Justin has received minor burns on his upper right chest and right forearm and bicep, though nothing as serious as his other scars. Personality Lust would be a keen feature of Justin's personality tree. His multiple relationships with women during his time at Ilvermorny and Hogwarts prove as cornerstones in his seeming disregard for legitimate relationships with the opposite sex. Justin can, given the opportunity, prove to be more than simply a pleasure seeker. He also shows great loyalty and compassion towards his closest friends, and an air of protection for the weak. Justin has a focused moral compass, fixed and pointed in a certain direction, and wavered by no one. Once he sets his mind to something, Justin will stop at nothing to see that task through. Background Early Life Justin was born in Ontario, Canada to Jennifer and John Switch seventeen years ago. He was born into new money, given his father's new breakthrough research on Dragon Pox illness. he'd never gotten to meet his grandparents on his father's side, since they had died of Dragon Pox when his father was still working as an Auror - it was their death, in fact, that drove John to pursue his medical education which he had dabbled in during his time at Ilvermorny. They lived comfortably in a rich, wizarding neighbourhood, and Justin had a rather simple childhood, save for the times he would catch his father deep in his studies of missions with his fellow Aurors. Things always got complicated for their family with John's line of work, but by the time Justin was old enough to attend Ilvermorny, his father was comfortably established in the medical community in the Magical Congress of the United States of America, and Justin had little to worry about. His first year at Ilvermorny, he was chosen for Wampus house, and met his best friends Jeremy Bookfield and Nathan Burrows, both in Wampus house. They met originally a few moments after the ceremony, when Justin had transfigured the fur on a rabbit to turn it golden for practice. The rabbit got loose, eventually stealing Nathan's lunch, and prompting Jeremy to prove he was faster than the other boys as he chased after the rabbit. Unknowingly, all three boys managed to catch the rabbit by a run-down cabin in the woods outside of Ilvermorny, without the other two realising why they were there. They became quick friends over 'the Rabbit Incident', and got up to all kinds of mischief during their first, second, third, and fourth years. Justin and Jeremy both ended up playing Quidditch for Wampus, Justin before Jeremy, and Nathan was well on his way to becoming top of his class in almost everything. The three of them were very skilled in various areas of magic, and could help each other where they were weak, and become nearly unstoppable for their age where they were strong. They had few enemies, save William Alison and his group of boys in Thunderbird, and whatever broken hearts they'd managed to string along their way to graduation. Hogwarts In his fifth year, due to his father's opportunity with the British Ministry of Magic in England, Justin attended Hogwarts after moving to his mother's hometown of Falmouth, closer to the Clavarance side of his family. He was an Ilvermorny exchange student, so it took some time to find the right hoops to jump through in order to fit in around Hogwarts. He quickly became a bit of a bully to most students, using it as more of a defence than anything as he took on the stereotype. In March of his fifth year, Justin was infected with lycanthropy after trying to find a plant in the Forbidden Forest to help his animagus studies. It ruined his life, scarring his flesh, and leaving him with haunting memories of a large wolf with all-too-human eyes. Justin's first couple transformations were rocky, especially given the fact he ignored the wolfsbane that was presented to him because he didn't want to remember his transformations. After he started to take his wolfsbane, and Professor Boone moved him to the safer location of the Shrieking Shack to undergo his transformations, Justin began to feel more secure about his own little weight of the world, and thought less on it save for the week before the full moon, and the few days after he would tend to his injuries. Because of his lycanthropy, Justin was able to learn about the Shrieking Shack and how to get to it, as well as the incantation to turn oneself invisible, which he has sense practically mastered. He is learning to brew Wolfsbane potion with now Headmistress Professor Boone. Justin, now in his sixth year, and especially recently given the death of Ruby and his newfound responsibilities as Male Prefect for Gryffindor, has taken on a bit of a grim mantle as he's learning to cope with his new life. Hogwarts has certainly changed Justin from the arrogant jock to the more perceptive one, though he definitely still has his moments. Currently, Justin plans on getting an apartment in Hogsmeade, given the tension in his family due to his lycanthropy, and working to start his own Broom Manufacturing Company. Relationships Trivia * His birthday is March 6th. * He was able to summon his patronus, an Australian Shepherd, in his third year, along with his best friends Jeremy and Nathan. * He excels in Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts, also believing he can rival just about anyone in the air with his broomstick. He's not a bad Quidditch player either, being the youngest chaser for Wampus in a decade when he played at Ilvermorny in his second year. * Ever since his lycanthropy, Justin has a near debilitating fear of wolves. * He has a pet snitch, given to him on his 16th birthday by his mother, he possesses a two-way mirror to communicate to his friends overseas, also a gift for his 16th birthday from Jeremy and Nathan, and has managed to create an enchanted goblet with a memory charm, filling with any liquid that has been poured into it on command. * Since his 6th year, under the teaching of Professor Boone, he is able to make himself completely invisible; he uses this, as well as the secret passage to get to the Shrieking Shack and his supply of Wolfsbane potions provided by Professor Boone, to keep out of sight and help ease his transformations.